Email and chat are good to pass around text and multimedia based contents with a group of people. However, email and chat do not bring a whiteboard based face-to-face experience for discussions with multiple participants. On the other hand, some online meeting applications offer a shared whiteboard with multiple supported document formats but require participants to join in the meeting online at a scheduled time.
Further, users desire for better experiences in sharing non-text based content on a text-based chat platforms.